


Awkward Encounters

by EmmaKeladry



Series: Culmets Celebration Week 2019 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Accident, Awkward Sexual Situations, Culmets - Freeform, Embarrassed Paul, Humor, Hurt Hugh, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sex Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Paul and Hugh suffer an... accident that leaves them quite flushed and very embarrassed. Not exactly the thing they want to explain to Dr. Pollard.





	Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Culmets Celebration Week Prompt #3 - Accident/Caring for each other
> 
> This idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it! Just a humorous sex accident. Oops! Poor Paul and Hugh. Enjoy!

“Damn it, I’m not that kind of doctor!” Paul dropped the medical tricorder to the bed.

Hugh, completely naked and only covered by part of the sheet, held his right leg bent and with an odd bump at his knee. He dropped his head back against the pillow, moaning in a completely different type from a few moments previous. Paul’s hands shook as he picked up the tricorder again. He scanned near Hugh’s knee, watching as he shifted slightly and cried out in pain. His body tensed. Paul flushed, feeling inappropriately turned on by seeing Hugh like this. It didn’t exactly vanish right away. He shifted his position and refocused on the screen, away from Hugh’s naked, glistening with sweat body. They’d been in the middle of some intense foreplay when Paul accidentally got too excited and hopped onto Hugh, causing him to twist his knee in a funny way. They both heard it audibly pop and then Hugh yelled, convulsing as he tried to move his leg and only aggravated the injury.

“Sorry,” Paul murmured.

Hugh nodded, but didn’t say anything else. His breath came in hisses as he tried to stay calm.

The tricorder beeped with the results. It was a lot of medical jargon, but Paul could see the issue. His cheeks flushed and not from how warm he felt. “Your kneecap is dislocated. _Fuck_.”

“That’s what we were trying to – to do,” Hugh said between gritted teeth. Clearly, he wasn’t completely turned off by the turn of events. Not that Paul would do anything with Hugh in so much pain. “Okay, you’re gonna have to listen closely to me.”

Paul shook his head, guessing that Hugh wanted him to do.

“I’ll talk you through it. Promise.”

“Nope. I’m not a medical doctor and if I do it wrong, I could mess up your whole knee. Hugh, I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Hugh took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Okay. I’m gonna need pants. I can’t go to sickbay naked.”

“Right.” Paul dropped the tricorder again and searched through the pile of clothes on the floor. He paused after a moment. “I can’t find your underwear.”

“_Paul_. Just grab my work-out shorts from the drawer.” Hugh tried to push to a sitting position and managed to balance himself on the edge of the bed.

Paul grabbed the black shorts and moved in front of Hugh. Ever so gently, he helped Hugh into the shorts, guiding the material over his already swollen kneecap. Paul helped him stand up and started moving towards the door to their quarters with Hugh hopping on his good leg. Hugh paused before the door slid open.

“What?” Paul asked. “We need to get you to sickbay.”

Hugh smiled through the pain. “Umm… Paul. You’re still naked.”

A blush spread from the tips of Paul’s ears to his chest. Had Hugh not been in severe pain, he would’ve loved the way Paul’s skin reacted so visibly. Paul grabbed a pair of sweatpants and not realizing it, Hugh’s t-shirt. It stuck to his sweaty skin. His hair stuck up from Hugh’s fingers running through it. Too late now. Not bothering with shoes, they started into the hallway. Of course, the transporter had to be down for repairs right now. It was a slow, painful process of Hugh hopping and Paul taking most of his weight. Thankfully they only passed one crewmember in a rush to be on duty.

Sickbay was empty other than Doctor Pollard and one nurse, who was tending a crewman as they bleed from a cut on their forehead. Dr. Pollard saw them and raised one eyebrow. What a sight they must’ve looked – Hugh shirtless and only wearing black shorts, sweaty and clearly hurt, as Paul, wearing Hugh’s clothes and neither of them wearing shoes. Paul blushed as she looked them over and pointed to the closest bio-bed. Paul helped Hugh up as he cried out in pain when he accidently bumped Hugh’s leg.

“Sorry,” Paul murmured, staying close to Hugh’s side.

“What happened?” Tracy asked, barely keeping her tone professional as she scanned Hugh. She quickly saw the problem and administered an analgesic.

Hugh sighed as the medication went into his blood stream and gave him some relief from the pain. Tracy motioned for Paul to help him lay back on the bed. They moved him in one swift movement.

“Dislocated kneecap. Did you fall?” she asked, not looking at Hugh as she prepped another hypospray and studied the results further.

The blush reappeared and Paul looked away from them. He couldn’t admit it. He’d been in the heat of moment and jumped on Hugh when he wasn’t quite prepared… The nurse and the other patient were too far away to hear their conversation, but still. Paul glanced back to see Hugh staring at him.

“Fine. We –” Paul cleared his throat. “We were in the middle… of – and I – I jumped, but he wasn’t – and then we heard a pop.”

Tracy grinned as she realized what Paul was describing. She shook her head and went to the task of popping Hugh’s kneecap back into place now that he was numb and relaxed. Hugh squeezed Paul’s hand. Paul stared at the definition of his stomach muscles instead of his face, wondering if he should’ve given Hugh a shirt to wear. It hadn’t seemed important a few minutes ago. Paul looked at Hugh, seeing the grimace had disappeared, easing the tension in the lines on his face. Dr. Pollard said something, but Paul wasn’t listening. Hugh smiled at Paul but winced a moment later. Paul quickly looked to see that Hugh’s knee didn’t look disfigured anymore. Tracy had popped it back into place. She picked up an ice wrap and gently secured it around his knee. She didn’t say anything, but there was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she covered Hugh up with a blanket.

“I’ll need to keep an eye on his knee to make sure the swelling goes down, but you can go back to your quarters in a little bit,” Tracy reported. “You’ll be fine.” She turned her attention to Paul. “You might want to abstain from… jumping each other for a few days. Okay?”

Hugh laughed, rubbing the back of Paul’s hand with his thumb.

_Yep, this was how he was going to die. Not in war or some engineering mishap with Reno’s help. But of embarrassment in front of Tracy after injuring Hugh during sex. Yep._ Paul’s ears were burning as Tracy walked away from them to give them some privacy.

Hugh squeezed Paul’s hand, getting his attention again. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he whispered.

“Are you mad?”

Shaking his head, Hugh smiled. “Nope. But you do owe me a good fucking after this.”

Paul flushed a deeper red. “I can do that. But let’s not do this part of it again.”

“Agreed.”

When Tracy discharged them two hours later, she handed Paul a cheesy looking pamphlet called “So You Want to Have Acrobatic Sex: Safety Tips for Beginners.” Great. Hugh laughed the entire way back to their quarters where they went straight to bed and not with any acrobatics.


End file.
